Starry Soul
by beaucoup riant
Summary: When Relena gets her own gundam as well powers, what happens to the evil awaiting for her? What will this jealous obbess girl over Heero do to Relena?
1. Starry Soul Chapter 2

Starry Soul Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
img src="http://members.hometown.aol.com/midorisk8/images/mulogo.gif" border="0"/centerbgsound src="http://home.att.net/~mimimasu/mononoke.mid" loop=infinite hidden="true"  
  
  
  
a href="Page url"  
  
  
  
§Rei again, well every song in the chapters are by me. And I do not own gundam wing.§  
  
  
  
Relena sat down on the grass, looking up at the sky. Dr J put something on her to make her fall asleep and now she was out here. The skies in the colonies were almost as good as Earth's. But space had calmed Relena more then anything, she didn't know why though.  
  
  
  
My love  
  
Is forever But will it last forever?  
  
Baby I never thought I'd leave you You were the one to leave  
  
Now that you're gone Will love still live on? You were always the cold one Now I don't know what you are  
  
I hear the voice of my reflection Telling me to move on Baby, tell me how I can live on Without you in my life?  
  
Relena sighed, she didn't feel like singing anymore. But she continued, singing sometimes helps her smooth away everything.  
  
Now that you're gone  
  
Will love still live on?  
  
Baby I want to know I always thought you were the one to leave But now I must go  
  
Baby I want to know Will I be able to live on Without you  
  
I hear the voice of my reflection Telling me to carry on To my destiny  
  
They always said To act like a lady To have my dreams come true  
  
Baby tell me How can I follow my dreams If I don't know what they are Up until now I know what my dreams are  
  
But is it too late?  
  
You were always the cold one But I never thought I was the one to leave you You were always the one to leave  
  
Now that you're gone Will love live on? For you and me?  
  
"Nice song." Relena jumped. Turning her head sideways she met Heero's. He was smirking, the next thing she knew, his weight was on top of her. He kissed her lightly, "I love you." He whispered into her skin of her neck, warm tears stained her cheeks and poured out like small waterfalls, Relena cover her ears and her eyes stained with even more tears, she slid herself out of Heero's embrace and pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head lightly on them, sobbing. "You shouldn't have loved me." Heero felt pain in his chest, he touched her cheek and said, "Why can't I love you?" Relena pulled back from his touch and ran off shouting out once more, "You shouldn't have loved me!"  
  
When she ran off, Heero only stood there, letting the rain fall onto him, soaking him.  
  
*******************  
  
Relena sat at the foot of her gundam, staring at the ceiling, crying. She hummed her song. "Oh Neo, what happened to you?" Neo Wing Zero did nothing. Relena looked into it's glass eyes, through her tears she could still see what was really in them no matter what. She didn't wait for it to move, and she knew it could not talk but the silence around them told her everything. Since Sylvia, {June, Sylvia in this story, her nickname is June} made her see what Neo Wing Zero really is, she was not scared, she felt empty.  
  
************  
  
Relena couldn't sleep, she threw her blankets off of her and sat up, Relena stared at the stars, she forgot to close the curtains, but she didn't mind the open view. Standing up, Relena walked out of her bedroom. The base was quiet, she then realized that the other scientists, were gone to Hong Kong down on Earth for some business, she was the only one here with the other pilots. Relena walked down a hallway, leading to the boys' bedrooms, Relena then noticed she was still in her uniform and her shoes as well, they made small noises as she passed by doors in the hall. She noticed where she came out to, Duo's room, Wufiel, Quarte, Trowa and Heero's. She didn't smile, just walked back, making louder noise. She then heard a click, as if it was a computer, Relena turned back to see a door open and a strange blue light coming out of it. Relena sighed and silently walked over to it, it was coming from Heero's room. She leaned on the frame of the door, she looked at what Heero was doing, she did nothing, not even smile nor frown because all she did now was do nothing, said nothing, and had a frown on her face, and bury her emotions deep deep inside and bury under her through her eyes so no one could see nothing when they looked into her emerald sea green eyes.  
  
"You won't be able to get into Neo's system."  
  
Heero jumped, turning his head he saw Relena looking past his door and still wearing her uniform. "Why not?"  
  
"I installed something into it where no one can go into it without the right things."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"."  
  
Relena walked over to his laptop, typing away, "There I got into Wing Zero's system, try to go into Neo's, I am telling you now that you won't be able to get in." Walking away from him again, disappearing into the night. 'Was this how Relena felt when all of the times I left her?'  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning was quiet and Relena was the first one to awake, "Dr J is not back yet." Shrugging, she changed into something exactly like her uniform only a different color, blue, like the sky this morning, a sunny day's blue sky. She wore the blue shoes that matched it. Looking in the mirror she walked off. She saw that Heero was already awake, probably woke up while she changed. She sat down, "Morning Heero." Relena said this in a soft tone, her voice was still the same but not the same meaning.  
  
"Morning, aren't you going to eat?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"But you haven't eaten all week, is there something wrong."  
  
Relena laughed, but the same laugh she would give when she was happy, this was a sad one.  
  
"No there is nothing wrong." Relena said in a soft voice.  
  
"Then why won't you eat?"  
  
Relena sighed and turned to face him, "I'm not hungry."  
  
"No one can not eat for a week and still not be hungry."  
  
"You can, and I can, but Duo can't."  
  
Heero eyed her, her dress the curves and what they were showing to him. Heero heard Relena sigh again, "Alright."  
  
Heero smiled, he smiled often for Relena more then he used to but he wanted her to but the same Relena he use to know, and he knew that there was something wrong with Relena, 'And I'm going to find out.'  
  
Heero saw that Relena was eating a small bowl of cereal, 'At least she is eating.' Relena finished eating, "Train with me?"  
  
"Sure." Relena put her bowl in the sink and washed it, she then dried her hands and went out to the training room, it was big and bigger then the other training rooms the others had.  
  
"This is big. What do you do here?"  
  
Relena didn't do anything, "Shoot this out at me in a row." She tossed him a gun, it was long, 'WHAT?' But Heero did so anyway, she flipped over every one of them. "I do a lot of stuff here, including all of you're training, and some of mine everyday." Heero frowned, 'Is that why you changed so much?'  
  
"No." Heero looked at her, did he hear right? Did she know what she was thinking?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, no, I didn't change because of you're training." Heero swallowed. 'Then did you change because of you're training?'  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how did you change so much from the Relena I loved to the Relena I."  
  
"Something you will never be destined to understand and know."  
  
That was all she had to say, 'Is it because she no longer needs me or is it because she doesn't care for me anymore?'  
  
"I still need you and you still need me, but I feel too empty to love and care anymore."  
  
"I left you to much, is that why you are empty as you say or are you just mad." Heero switched his tone from worried to his montone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why is it have you changed?"  
  
"I've told you, something you won't understand."  
  
"But I do."  
  
Relena and Heero jumped, that voice was cold and evil but somehow Heero knew that voice. "June." Heero heard Relena say, "Sylvia,"  
  
"That's right, now Relena, dear, be a nice puppet and tell my love what he wanted to know."  
  
"What are you talking about! I am not you're lover and never will be like I said before!"  
  
"Now Relena, my dear puppet, I think it's time for you to go home, tell my love what he wants to know, then you can go home my puppet."  
  
"No. no." Relena said with tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
§Hey Rei again, well here was Chapter 2, but here is a review of chapter 3, WARNING: NO REIVEWS FOR CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 NO CHAPTER 3! NONE, BUT HERE IS A REVIEW OF IT, NO REVIEWS NO CHAPTER 3!§  
  
********************  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Relena!"  
  
Silver things started to build up on Relena, covering her blue dress and her skin, it was reaching her neck, green thick wires from the gundam wrapped her and pulled her back from escaping, pulling her deeper into the heart of the STAR system.  
  
"Heero, if you do not marry me, my puppet will be played with."  
  
"What are you talking about you whore! She is no puppet!" Wufiel sneered out.  
  
"Let her go, or I'll give you eternal damnation!" Trowa yelled.  
  
"Heero!"  
  
By now, the silver things were all around Relena, and trapped her into a dream as Sylvia had said, Relena was trapped in there, still, as the green things pulled her deeper and deeper.  
  
'Relena.'  
  
****************************** §Well that was a review of Chapter 3, don't forget my warning.§ 


	2. Starry Soul Chapter 3

Starry Soul Chapter 3 You're Gone  
  
§Rei here, well here is chapter 3. Songs are written by me, I do not own Gundam Wing§  
  
Relena looked up at the ceiling of her room, "Oh Neo what happened to you?" Neo Wing Zero went from Neo Zero to Neo Wing Zero and now to Neo Death Angel. Sighing she dried the last tears that had refused to fall off. Relena sat up, she looked down at her white dress that was soaked from her tears and from the rain, she took it off and changed into a sky blue one, it looked like the color like the sky she saw. Relena heard a knock on the door and heard a cheerful voice, "Hey Lena, dinner is done, come on down and eat. Lena?"  
  
"Hey Duo, tell them I'm not hungry."  
  
"Oh come on, Lena, you've hadn't eaten for over a week now."  
  
"How would you know?" Relena chuckled.  
  
"I've seen you train all day and not eat."  
  
"Okay you caught me Duo, tell them I'll be down in five minutes, and if later, I'll not be eating."  
  
Relena heard Duo sigh, and she smiled, Relena removed her shoes and took the blue ones that matched her dress, she put on a sweater and then looked in the mirror to check herself. Relena's smile faded, the dress was to bright and it didn't suit her mood right then, she changed into a dark red almost making it seem ruby. She changed her shoes and placed on a silk sweater that was thin. She checked herself and headed out, she saw that everyone was already there, but what made her frown more was that she was to sit by Heero. And worse of all, the food was laid out all over the table, 'I guess everyone noticed that I didn't eat all week.' Relena slowly walked over and sat down, going a bit far from the table but not too much, she felt a tight knot is her stomach form up. Suddenly everyone grabbed food and placed it on her plate, she looked down and saw that she was pulling on her dress she looked up and meet gazes begging her to eat. She slowly picked up her fork and then stopped, placed it down and then stood up, "Excuse me, but I think I won't be eating tonight."  
  
She turned and left leaving everything silent, she then heard, "Damm it, my plan didn't work!" 'That was Heero's voice.'  
  
"Calm down Heero."  
  
"Me calm! Look she'll starve herself to death and not only that but she'll stress herself up!"  
  
She wanted to march in there and tell Heero the truth but she didn't. She walked up the stairs and into the training room, alone so no one would be able to monitor her about her true skills, and yet. powers. Since using the STAR system, some how it had given her powers, very strange ones that scared her.  
  
She didn't do anything, she froze into thought, 'How will I stress myself up? Heero is crazy!'  
  
Relena forgot about training and went into her bedroom and found a very bad mood Heero Yuy sitting on her bed and as she could have seen, two trays were on the table by him and his arms were crossed around his chest.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU'VE BEEN?"  
  
"Training, what else?" Relena said in a calm voice.  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU DO IS TRAIN!" He yelled.  
  
"Is there a problem about that? You use to do that all the time."  
  
"THAT ISN'T THE POINT! AT LEAST I ATE! AND NOT STRAVING MYSELF!"  
  
"I'm not starving myself." Relena said still in her calm voice.  
  
"YOU ARE STRESSING YOURSELF UP!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Heero bent down and kissed Relena long and hard, tears were falling out of her eyes and staining her cheeks making them more pale. Relena felt pain as Heero bit her lip hard and caused blood to fall, Relena moaned in pain. Heero pushed her away, staring at the blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, her skin was pale from the tears.  
  
"Relena. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay." Relena wiped some blood away and went into her bathroom, Heero felt dizzy and sat down back on the bed, touching his lips, 'Blood.' When Relena came out of the bathroom, the blood was gone but small drips seemed to fall out once in a while, Relena sat down on the bed by Heero, she saw that he fell asleep, well she couldn't carry him back and she didn't want to wake him so she placed him on her lap and rocked him. Soon she fell asleep but not until she placed him on her bed.  
  
**********  
  
When Heero awoke, he felt heat all over his body and something wet and cool running on his forehead, he could feel a cool hand clasped with his. He opened his eyes and smelled the air around him, it was faded roses. 'Relena.'  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Heero, you should sleep."  
  
"Why?" Heero sat up but Relena pushed him down, he then knew that he was in Relena's room.  
  
"You have a big fever."  
  
Heero didn't answer, he fell asleep.  
  
**************************  
  
Weeks had passed, Relena had token cake of Heero and still didn't eat, she didn't even train and she sat by him. Heero would cry out to her when he slept.  
  
***************  
  
Heero had now gotten better, when he stood up he did not see Relena. Shrugging he went and changed, and looked around for Relena. What made him frown was that Relena had gotten more thin and more tried out.  
  
"Relena." She looked at him trough sad eyes, and her pale skin glemed like faded glass through the sun of a church.  
  
Relena didn't smile, nor moved, she made him sit down. "Have you've been eating?"  
  
Relena said nothing, she looked out into the sky for a long time and took a long deep breath before she said, "Yes, a lot." 'But she looks so thin and so fragile and so sad.' Heero wanted to touch her cheek but couldn't find himself to do it, not with her like this. "You can ask Duo if you want to believe in me." He did, Duo said, "Yeah, a lot." Relena coughed, and then cocked her head, her eyes gleam like jewels glittering from the open waters. She smiled, a sad one to him, he touched her cheek, "What's wrong with you?" Heero whispered, Relena didn't hear it.  
  
"Nothing's wrong with me, Heero." Answering, as though reading his thoughts. Heero didn't say anything, just stroked her cheek more, her flesh had gone from sunshine warm to ice cold that not even Heero could bare to touch. But he kept on going with touching her pale milky soft cold skin. Relena smiled sadly at him, she did nothing but let him stroke her cheek over and over with his strong warm hand. Relena sighed, it slipped trough her ice cold pink lips and then it returned to the sad smile. Relena suddenly stood up, leaving Heero sitting down at her feet, she stared coldly at the sky then to the base. The air around them stirred into a different colder and fresher scent, the smell of fresh leaves falling the woods with the fresh rain lightly tapping on it. Relena suddenly dropped onto the floor, out, the blackness flooded her and sealed the gate, trapping her into a dark dark dream. "Relena!! Relena!! Wake up!"  
  
***************************************************  
  
When Relena was laid on her bed.  
  
Relena's dream  
  
What's going on?  
  
Where am I? Relena walked up the stairs, making echoes as she went up, her dress was short and ended at her knees. It hugged her figure tightly.  
  
This is Heero's apartment.  
  
Tears started to flow down on her cheeks,  
  
Where is Heero?  
  
Relena stopped, she ended at a door, the number said 102, Heero's apartment door.  
  
Relena knocked, there was no answer, but she heard a moan, could it be a girl? Relena knocked again, with more strength into it, still no answer, Relena looked at the carpet and made sure no one was looking, there was no one but her and the door. She knelt down and got the secret key in her palm. Relena slowly put the key in, and turned the knob, she heard a click meaning that it was unlocked now. She opened the door to find a girl and Heero! The girl had milky brown hair, darker then Heero's and she didn't have a shirt on, nor did Heero.  
  
*****************************End of Relena's Dream*************************  
  
"AHH!" Relena woke up, she had broken through the gate which was to trap her into the dream and watch the whole story of it. 'Who was that girl?' She didn't cry, nor whine, she just sat there, lost in her thoughts, she shook her head. Relena gasped and took a long breath in then she took it slowly out, she looked around, the room was gray and small, cold too, but Relena didn't mind. It had a laptop on a small desk, "This isn't my room." She slowly stood herself up, to feel dizzy, Relena ignored it. She walked out of the room and let the warmth fly away and letting the coldness flood onto her, Relena walked down a hall, it was all gray and didn't have a single door. It was darker and the shadows seemed to follow her around. Relena came to an opening, which lead to the training rooms and the halls of where you can see the gundams. Relena walks toward the hall where her gundam was kept. It was large and the hall floated up where you can see half of it and when you looked down, you would see the rest. Leaning on the railing to watch her gundam for a while she headed off and into another hallway. It had doors stretched out, Relena heard voices coming out of each one. She stopped at one, a smaller room then her training room but had the same stuff and it was right next to her training room. This was Heero's training room. Relena opened it, but to her surprise, Heero was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall, his fist were bleeding, and it looked like he had made a hole in the wall that he was leaning on. "Heero."  
  
Heero jumped at the voice. "What!" Heero said coldly, then his eyes softened, "Oh, Relena."  
  
"You're hurt!" Relena rushed to him, picked up his hand and placed on her bare cold lap. The flesh had become warm now, no longer the coldness like when Heero had touched it before.  
  
"I'm fine, I don't feel remember?"  
  
Relena ignored his comment, and started to rip her dress into strips, Heero watched her. "Relena, don't."  
  
"Don't worry, Dr J made something special in my uniform, to stretch before he left." Relena started to wrapped the warm cloth which was imprinted her scent, her warmth, and care. As she finished, she whispered something into the air, but Heero had managed to catch what she was saying, "Sometimes, the dark will come out from the light, then the light has no way to come out unless their heart is full or fight to their death of their inside to stop their dark." Relena then told Heero, "You shouldn't have punched that wall, you know? It's not like any other walls you've punched."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"It's not made out of brick nor cement, it's out of all five powerful things." Heero didn't say anything and silence hung them for a long time. Relena smiled at Heero, her smiles were now very rare and it seemed like forever just to get her eyes to soften or to see her smile. Relena stood up, her dress was ripped and showed more then ever, Relena pulled it and it grew back to what it really was with all the marks of her ripping still there. "Oh well, I'll just have to sew it later." Relena then stepped out of the room quietly, stepping out of sight and stepping out of everything she stood for and Heero's heart once more, every time she left, she came back again for a short time but to Heero, it was like. something bright and warm and somehow right. But then she would leave after Heero saw her for what she stood for and all that.  
  
*************************************************  
  
For the past three months, Relena hadn't grown any thiner nor thicker, she stayed the same but lost weight although she ate a lot.  
  
"Maybe we should let her see a doctor."  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine." A voice so sweet but meaning so cold. They turned around to find Relena. However they did managed to get Relena into the doctor's.  
  
"Well. bad news, Miss Relena weighs about 59 pounds and is 120 pounds underweight, but she seems okay and healthy."  
  
Relena walked out of the room and met up with the other pilots, "So what did the doctor say?"  
  
"RELENA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Heero yelled at her, holding her thin wrist and stood up, he held her wrist tightly.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with me." Relena answered, in a soft voice and cold with anger in it.  
  
"RELENA LOOK AT YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT THE DAMM HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU, SO TELL US WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"  
  
"I don't know what is wrong with me, and there is nothing to say about it."  
  
Heero slapped her, hard, he then saw the red mark he had just given her, Relena looked up at him, meeting his face, she wasn't crying nor held the mark, "I've already told you that I don't know what is happening to me, and if I did I still wouldn't tell you because it is none of your business." With that, Relena left, running before anyone could do anything and in seconds she was out of the hospital. Everyone stared at Heero then each other, Heero stared at his hands, they hurt like hell, and it was blazing red but not as dark as the mark on Relena's cheek.  
  
******************************************************************** Relena ran back to the base, Relena went up the metal stairs and into an office, she knocked. The scientists had placed the new parts and told them what the trip was all about, and the new parts were added into the gundams. "Come in."  
  
Relena stepped in, she stood at the door, she didn't even hear another open, Relena didn't have to, she already knew that the others had came back. "Dr J, I'm leaving."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'll leave Neo Death Angel here, right now I just have to leave and find out things on my own."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Just. things. foolish things I have to go after and things. I need to know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't tell anyone else about this, and here will be my address for you to see me and VID me."  
  
She left, like a wind that blew on the earth. Relena walked to her room, rushing past Heero like a thin swift of wind past him in the hall, she grabbed her duffel bag and packed small things she had. She put on her jean cotton jacket and swung her duffel bag over her shoulder and headed out.  
  
Heero cam in just then, past the door as the others were at the dining room. "Relena where are you going?"  
  
"Somewhere else."  
  
"Relena, are you mad at me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hey Lena, where are you headed to?"  
  
"To an apartment Duo."  
  
"What why?" Wufiel stated, Relena then just shook her head and then turned to leave, suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder, she knew it wasn't Heero's so she turned around. Trowa stood there with worried eyes and behind him was Quarte who always was worried about people. "Please tell us Relena, what's' wrong with you." Relena didn't say anything, but she walked away. And before she closed the door behind her, she said, "Where my life ends." With that she closed the door and left, just then Dr J came down the metal stairs. "Ah, I see you've come back."  
  
Duo and Heero rushed to Dr J, "Where is Relena's going?" Heero hissed in a mean cold tone, this didn't bother Dr J since after all, he did train him to be like that. "To an apartment."  
  
"Give me the address." Heero yelled.  
  
Dr J smirked, "Why."  
  
Heero grunted angrily and then left everyone, "Heero where are you going?" Wufiel asked.  
  
"To find Relena."  
  
"Then why not all of us come with you."  
  
"No. It'll slow us down." With that Heero left just like how Relena had. "Do you think we should follow him?" Duo said in a annoyed tone. "No, I think he wants to find some woman of his own." Wufiel said as he mumbled something about Relena being injustice.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
As Relena walked onto the stairs of her new apartment she sat on the bed.  
  
As Heero walked through the streets of the cold night, Heero still could not find Relena or any trace of her.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It has been 4 weeks since Relena had left and still none of the gundam pilots had found her, or yet, any trace. Heero would wake up at 3:00 in the morning and leave in search of her, and then come back to the base late in the mornings. They sat in the café on a winter afternoon, the air was cold and bite the skin badly to it's bone, it would make it bloom into dark life red. Heero sat there, looking out into the streets for any sign of Relena. She had hid herself from the world, no him, very well. He sat there, not even waiting for anything but a small glance at something of Relena then he would speed off, but nothing came. "May I take your order?" A sweet voice said, Heero couldn't put anything onto it but he had heard that voice so. Heero looked up. There he met the eyes he drowned in every time he looked into them, those eyes who were full of so many things, love, joy, pain, suffer, sadness. everything. He meet the smile he longed for in all of his dreams. But what he saw was a girl, looking very young, about 19, her hair was the golden honey and was tied into a pony tail, she wore dim make-up, not loads, and she smelled of the roses that Relena would smell like. The girl in front of him had glossy lips. He tired to opened his mouth and say her name but the girl in front of him sadden but it quickly was replaced with her smile.  
  
"RELENA!"  
  
Heero stood up and Duo had choked onto his burger he had just eaten. Relena dropped her book and her eyes were wide. She took a step back and then Heero jumped and grabbed her wrist tightly.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Relena went out of his wrist and jumped, she turned to meet a tall man with thick thick brown hair, his eyes were mad and mean. "Um, Max, I just. dropped my book and well. this guy thinks he knows me that's all!"  
  
"WELL ELEN DON'T MAKE SUCH A BIG NOISE OUT OF IT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE FIRED IF I SEE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR!"  
  
"Yes sir." Max left. Relena sighed. "Elen?" She heard Wufiel said. Her hands balled up into tight fists. "Look, I don't know you and you don't know me, and another thing don't get me fired!" Relena lied. She walked away. Elen took off her apron and she went off, "Max I'm finish with my shift!"  
  
Heero jolted right after her, she was walking through the garden, with her white tank-top and long jean pants. The snow was falling and the cold air wasn't biting her. Heero caught up with her, grabbing her and swinging her into his arms. "WHAT?"  
  
"Come back! Relena, look at you!"  
  
Relena wanted to get out and bad too. But she couldn't, something told her not too and she couldn't anyhow, his grip was way to strong. Heero started to kiss her. Hard and it seemed like he was begging to explore her mouth, she gasped and he went in. She moaned as he kissed her more, twisting her lips as he did. Suddenly he stopped, Relena's tears slid down, they've been waiting, the tears had been waiting to fall since she had left and now they fell. "Heero, stop! You don't understand why I left! It was for good!"  
  
Somehow anyway, Heero had gotten Relena to come back to the base, but crying as they walked to it. "Relena! Great to see you!" Relena didn't look up to meet any gazes, she looked down, all the way down, no one could see her tears nor her eyes, all they knew was that she was upset and was searching for something and failed to do it.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Relena ran out of the shoulder Heero had on her with his arm and ran up the metal stairs and into her room. She slammed to door hard. Heero could hear her cries did everyone else. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?"  
  
Or, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I'M TRIED OF THIS, PLEASE STOP IT! NEO! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"  
  
Heero and the others saddened. "Do you think that we should up there, Heero?" Quarte asked. Heero only shook his head but he knew that at least he should at least see her.  
  
"Do you think that maybe it had effected her now?" Dr J whispered to himself.  
  
"What?" Trowa said, not very calm but mad and worried.  
  
"Well you see. Neo Death Angel had somehow caught a virus from having you being in it and being used by the STAR system. It could only be tested by one person, and at least it could handle at least 6, but somehow someone else planted this virus as Relena uses it from about a mile away or so."  
  
Heero took a long slow breath in and then out slowly, "Then?" He asked in a harsh voice.  
  
"It was active as RELENA USES IT! Then the virus somehow got into her blood and now is affecting her body greatly, and also she knows more then I do about this, so you will have to ask her about this. And as for Neo Death Angel, as soon as the virus was on Relena, Neo Death Angel has been fine. All there is, is that somehow a extra room appeared and no one seems to be able to get into it."  
  
Heero couldn't meet anyone's gaze that moment, he turned and looked at Relena's door. Duo had left to pick up Hilde that time since she was on the base and had called in that she was badly sick and was passed out. Duo had left Hilde because of his job and the training he had to do and Hilde did understand. Wufiel had told Sally that he would be needing training and Sally had told him he had a job on the colony anyway. Trowa told Catherine he was leaving but never told her where. Quarte had a long 4 month vacation on the colony so he had nothing to worry about but he had already left. Relena had just left with Duo and her brother was in the colony somewhere.  
  
*************************************  
  
As the weeks pasted, Relena went into the gardens and said nothing, whenever you told her something, she'd have a far off look in her eyes and she would look at you like she had no soul and when you did look into her eyes, they mocked you and showed you nothing but emptiness. As Relena woke up, she could feel dizziness flood her and coldness fill her body, inside and out. And her eyes seem like they have been crying, when she stood up it was only worst, she felt like she weighed a ton more then what she was suppose to, she looked in the mirror and found that she had lost weight but how come she felt so heavy? She dressed in a tank-top and kept her blue boxers on, Relena's eyes begged for her to close them and her mouth was dry and she felt her head pounding and her heart race, she looked like she was drunk and her eyes were dizzy she would trip and fall and crash into walls. She felt a little bit better when she fell into the wall and bruised her arm, her eyes weren't too clear but at least she could make out things. As Relena made her way down she did fall down a couple of steps and thanked god that no one saw her. She looked drunk and sick, real sick. As Relena walked slowly to the living room to tell someone to call the doctor she tried to do that herself but couldn't she couldn't make out the numbers and seemed to forgotten everything about numbers.  
  
"Relena are you okay?"  
  
Relena tried to make out the figure who was coming towards her but she just couldn't so she guessed, "Trowa can you please call the." She dropped. 


	3. Starry Soul Chapter 4

§Rei here, here is Chapter 4, but anyhow, I'm so impressed at how many reviews I got!§  
  
Starry Soul Chapter 4: In the Darkness's Rage  
  
Relena didn't know what to do, she just keep on flying, flying away, although this was not her body nor soul. It had all her emotions. 'Fly away, don't hurt anyone.'  
  
***********************************Relena's Dream, and her POV*************************************************  
  
Heero? Heero? Where is he? Where am I? Fly away, I must fly away. Now I remember. Laura, Duo, and the others. My god, what's going on? My body it feels like burning. Why am I suddenly walking? Down the corridor of a castle with silver painted walls and gold angels painted on it. And the dim lights of the hall shown like stars in the big lights. There was walking on the carpet. A mirror passed by me and I looked, it was something I never saw, me. 19 year old me, with a royal dress, it was simple white, and it was the most simple dress. It had spaghetti straps and it went down to my foot. I wore no jewelry but a pair of earrings and a small pearl bracelet. I walked passed the mirror. This place seemed so strange yet I seem to know it. I was 19 year old, but this place I had never seen before. Where am I? What am I doing here? AHHHH!!! AHHHH! Help! I was falling, falling!  
  
*****************************************************End of Relena's Dream and POV*************************  
  
As nights fell and Neo Death Angel had brunt almost all of the woods, it rested itself by the raging sea. The waves were roaring against the metal, but it was washing away a lot of the pity and everything away. The night was cool and yet windy, but how can Relena feel when she is trapped in a gundam with no feelings?  
  
**********************************************  
  
Heero laid down on the soft ground of the cliff by the roaring sea, but he had wished it was somewhere with Relena would like. His gundam was parked in the sea and Heero was looking up at the stars. Suddenly an image began to play in his mind. Relena there in a white simple dress. She was smiling at him with the most greatest softest caring look in her eyes but her smile was sad and filled of love. Heero.  
  
Heero snapped out of the dream. He then whispered something to the wind, knowing fully well that it would not carry it to the girl who was suppose to be getting it, but he wanted to say her name before he let the sleep flood him.  
  
It was then morning, and Heero woke up, smelling the air, fire. Fire was in the air, burning, and screams, but there was one that caught Heero's attention, it was a scream of pain and sadness. Relena's scream. Heero knew why, it was because of that dream and Laura. It was also a scream that she was trying so hard to force herself not to hurt, but it was already too late. Heero then heard a cry, Relena's cry.  
  
"Relena."  
  
He sped to his gundam and went towards saving the only thing left in his life he could still keep. Heero then thought of a way to save Relena but it would also cost her from him, it would cost all the little soul he had left for it to be healed by his only angel the one to see him for who he really was and it will cost all his and Relena's happiness, but it had to be done. He had to save Relena no matter what. But Heero begged if he did this, it would be the right one and for Relena to find someone else.  
  
As he flew past the woods and many of the brunt cities he reached the Neo Death Angel.  
  
"LAURA!" Suddenly Neo Death Angel stood still and it turned around. It's dark bloody eyes, but the girl who was screaming and crying yet there was no tears that stained the silver face nor the bloody eyes of the dark angel. It was nothing. Heero looked at the hand in which stuck out, there stood the girl, no the dark woman angel who caused this all to happen. Laura. She smirked at him, knowing fully well what he was about to do. She turned around to let him see all of her, she was dressed in a tight sky blue dress. It showed out a lot, like some of the flesh you were suppose to hide and it showed all her curves since it hugged her figure so tightly.  
  
"I. I agree." Heero choked out, he took a deep breath before he said the rest, "Now let Relena go." Laura smirked.  
  
'NO! I TOLD YOU BEFORE, NEVER GIVE UP ANYTHING FOR ME! NO!'  
  
Laura raised her hand and said something fast and silent. "Arise out!" The gundam's heart figure of the girl who was trapped in the heart of the gundam did nothing and stood still. Suddenly the world seem to hear someone cry. A cry so sad and pain.  
  
'Heero. no.'  
  
Heero waited. He could tell that Laura couldn't reverse it. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I can't do this. She put a barrier around herself, the gundam won't let her out."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Heero could see an evil smirk come on the shadow of Laura's face. "Oh well, we'll just let her kill everyone but us, love. I can't do it, unless Relena does it herself." Heero got angry and pulled the hand and Laura was falling then her blood tattered everywhere. Heero could hear Relena cry again but no one else seem to hear it but him. A vision of what Relena was seeing played in his head.  
  
Relena was wrapped in veins, her dress blowing slowly with the wind. A song was playing around her. It was easily recognized as Relena's voice, Heero knew it was her voice singing.  
  
I had a dream That old me that you were to take me  
  
That's where you take me Into your hearts And you're dreams  
  
But baby, tell me Is this the beginning of our end?  
  
  
  
Heero watched, as Relena in the veins started to move. Tears were streaming down her face, but she stood still. After a while, Heero noticed that Relena was not the one moving but the veins.  
  
And now I know That this is my end  
  
And you won't be there for me Anymore  
  
I had a dream Telling me that this is where you take me  
  
Heero raced after her and tried to touch her but it seemed like he was the ghost in her vision.  
  
  
  
Heero suddenly snapped up, the gundam stood still, and the other pilots faces went up on his screen. But he shutted off his VID connection right away.  
  
"Shit, that bastard! We know how to get Relena out and that bitch doesn't even let us tell him!" Duo yelled slamming his fists on the computer.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Neo Death Angel stood still in the center of the blazing fire, Heero's gundam, Wing Zero did the same. Suddenly a plan got up in Heero's mind, he stepped slowly out of Wing Zero and on the flat side of the cockpit door.  
  
"Relena."  
  
The gundam moved for the pilot to see the silver figure completely.  
  
"Relena. I missed you when you changed. And now I know why. It's because you're dying inside, and you told me once, that you were so lonely. But that's not true, you have your brother, his wife, his children, and the gundam pilots. Even me. I was scared of you when you could pilot that gundam because I didn't want you to get hurt. Relena you are never lonely. I was so scared of you. but with the little soul I had left, you brought me back to life."  
  
Heero looked up, he couldn't see Relena's face, but he did see the crystal lines of her tears falling down.  
  
"I was the most emotionless man on Earth and I don't deserve anything, not you, not life, not anything, since I killed so much. I don't deserve you, your kindness and your love. I DON'T DESERVE YOU, I'VE KILLED!"  
  
'But you save lots more.'  
  
"Relena I now know that, if I want to live and have you in my life, I know I don't deserve you at all, but. I want to tell you. that I love you, Relena."  
  
Every night I dream of you But when I awake you're never there By me  
  
But when I sleep You're everywhere  
  
You were the shooting star I saw  
  
You were the angel In my heart Now what can I do When I'm in such a place Without you  
  
Every day I look for you But you're never there With me  
  
But when I close my eyes at night And sleep You're everywhere I look  
  
You were the shooting star I saw  
  
You were the angel In my heart  
  
As Heero watched in amazement at Relena moving, and her eyes slowly revealing themselves. Relena was falling once more and as Heero sped and jumped after her, she continued to cry. Heero held her tightly against him. As she continued to cry, Heero slowly picked her up and suddenly she fell asleep. Heero let a slight smile come, and he knew Relena saw it. "Heero." Relena awoke as she said her name, "I know you killed so much, but you saved so much more and you deserve anything that life throws at you."  
  
"But. but I don't deserve you." Heero could hear Relena laugh sadly.  
  
"I told you, you deserve anything. That includes a girl, a heart, with love. You deserve to be loved." As slowly Relena let the sleep fall into place, she said, "I love you." And with that Heero walked into the cockpit of Wing Zero.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
As Relena slept till Heero gotten back to his old apartment in which he had lived in before going back to the base for his training. Heero laid Relena on his bed softly like the wind blowing you're hair. As Heero laid her down, he looked down at her peaceful face. Heero kissed her lightly on the lips and as he broke the kiss, Heero could sense Relena smiling. As he lightly pulled himself off the bed gently so not to wake up Relena. Heero pulled up a chair and sat in it, watching Relena. Sleeping peacefully, not having a dream, and no tears staining her cheeks or her moaning in pain. Suddenly to Heero's surprise, Relena suddenly opened her eyes and slowly sat up, looking at him with innocence and smiled sweetly at him. It was a true smile, not a sad one nor a forced one, but a true one, with love and caring. It would make anyone's troubles wash away from the mind's grasp. Heero's troubles flooded out instantly. "Relena."  
  
She kneeled by him. Relena looked up at him with her eyes, so gentle and soft, her features had all soften as Heero slowly placed a warm hand against her cheek. Relena bend and now Heero's hand cupped her left cheek. As Heero pulled Relena into his embrace tightly scared to let go of her.  
  
Relena smiled into his shoulder. Relena let Heero hold her as long as he wanted. As Relena closed her eyes, a flashback came back to her:  
  
It was late at night and the wind was still as ever. The whole universe seem to be silent and still. The gray base was as still as ever, Relena laid in her bed, fully awake. She looked out her window, then back up to the ceiling. As she slowly closed her eyes and slowly letting the sleep flood over her, a light tap on her window made the sleep power go back to the shadows. Relena stood up and walked over to the window, she didn't even have to look, all she did was open the window and Heero stepped in, Heero pulled Relena into his embrace tightly and dug his head in her hair. As they kneeled there, Relena knew it was him and slowly closed the window. Heero had always came to her at night when his past haunted him and would come to her through the window and come to her. He would always ended up in her room sleeping, but Relena didn't mind at all. As Relena let Heero use her chest as a pillow, she heard him moan out, "Relena." Relena smiled and fell slowly to sleep.  
  
  
  
As Relena opened her eyes again and smiled, Heero had dug his head into her hair again, muffling against them. Heero had always like the feeling of Relena's hair, so soft and smelled like strawberry and faded roses. As Heero looked down at Relena's face, which stared at him, she smiled. Heero saw that still Relena's hair was not messed up.  
  
As Heero loosen his grip on her, Relena sigh. "You're being hunted by your past again?"  
  
"No, by dreams of you." Heero sighed and then helped Relena up to her feet.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Damm it, Duo, you baka, did you fix the damm thing?"  
  
"Don't call me a baka, babe! And this thing is way to hard."  
  
"Oh shut up you two!" Wufiel yelled at the couple. Trowa as silent as ever had finish working on 3 large parts and now was moving towards his fifth. And Quarte laughing at how the couple was laughing and telling Wufiel not to be so mean was working a little.  
  
"This is so injustice! Yuy is suppose to be helping us! And that onna is suppose to be doing her own gundam, not us!" Wufiel sneered.  
  
"Hey, have you forgotten that Heero doesn't want Relena to go near Neo Death Angel until she is fully recovered and who will be there to watch over Relena when she is awake? And one more thing, it will be too dangerous if Relena is trapped in the gundam again." Quarte told them. As Wufiel grunted and they both listened to the couple fighting,  
  
"DUO! YOU IDIOT! IT'S THIS WIRE!"  
  
"WELL I'M SO SOR-RY BABE! THIS DAMM FUCKING GUNDAM IS WAY TO HARD!"  
  
"Then you might as well leave!"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
As Relena was sleeping again, Heero was on his laptop, talking to Dr J.  
  
"So Dr J, how is the gundam?"  
  
"TELL THAT ONNA OF YOU'RE'S HER GUNDAM IS FUCKING MESSED UP! TELL HER SHE CAN DO IT BY HERSELF!" A background voice said, Heero smirked.  
  
"YO! Heero you better come over here and work on this, I can take care of Relena." Duo said.  
  
"The gundam, is a bit too hard to work with for the guys, even Trowa is having trouble I mean after he is finish with one part and tests it, it goes busted and he has to work on it again." Dr J said.  
  
Heero nodded a 'hn' and then shutted off the connection. As Heero walked past Relena, he noticed that the blanket had slid down to Relena's hip, Heero strode over and pulled the blanket back up to Relena's shoulder and then disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A pilot who stood in front of a brunt gundam with very little damage but needed a lot of work on it. The pilot swung it's long braid back again and threw down the small part down. "Damm it! This damm thing is stupid!"  
  
"Duo! You just broke the part! Now how are we going to get another one?"  
  
"Opps, sorry babe."  
  
Hilde screamed in anger.  
  
"Don't you think Heero should know how to fix these things?"  
  
"No, he still is on his first part as we are!"  
  
"Woman, you shouldn't be talking to men like that! This is so injustice, we've been working our butts off for that onna and we still haven't found out how to fix our first parts!"  
  
"Wufiel, look, Relena is our friend and we need to let her rest." For that statement from Quarte, Wufiel grunted. Trowa still silent. Duo and Hilde still fighting and there is Wufiel and Sally, Wufiel yelling at Sally and then Sally hitting him. Heero silent as ever kept on getting mad then punching the gundam. Which made everyone look at him for awhile, ready to run if he drew his gun out. But then when they saw Heero go back to work again, grunting about something, everything went back to it was as before.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Weeks had pasted and Relena had often slept or help Heero. But when Relena would often awake, Heero was never there so she would cry herself to sleep again. She would often find a note saying,  
  
Relena,  
  
Don't worry about me, I just went out and helping the others finish up your gundam. I'll be back soon.  
  
Heero  
  
She would always find the note and he was never there when she wakes up in his house. Relena would sometimes stay up but ended up sleeping at midnight. Heero returned after she sleeps at midnight.  
  
Heero sighed as he entered the apartment. He expected Relena to lay on the bed or the couch but what he found was a Relena sitting on a small chair. He still had no luck into fixing the smallest plate or part of the gundam and he wouldn't be letting Relena go near it until it's fixed. But so far in one month, Relena had never seen the outside world and he knew that he just couldn't keep her up like this. Zechs had even helped with the gundam, still no luck. As Heero slowly walked over to Relena's sleeping form in the chair as he slowly stroked his cheek with the back of her hand in which had laid on her lap. He looked up and kissed her cheek and picked her up and sat down in a armchair and let her use his chest as a pillow. He stroked her hair gently and brought her body closer to him. As he laid his cheek on her head and continued to stroke her hair he slowly let a smile play on his lips. And slowly he let sleep flood him in it's blanket.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
As Relena slowly awoke, she felt something heavy on her hand and felt warm at the same time. She looked up and found that Heero's head was resting on her's and she was pulled to him, Relena snuggled up against him as she sighed and that made Heero loosen his grip.  
  
"Heero." He woke up at his name being called from the sweet voice, Heero looked down to met her eyes and silence fell upon them, their eyes locked.  
  
"Can you put me down now?"  
  
Heero did nothing but put her down gently. "Can I go back to the base now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I've been her for a month already."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I haven't seen outside and I've seen nothing but what the windows show me and there is just you here beside when you leave."  
  
The last statement made Heero frown more. He knew that she would cry herself to sleep when he left since he picked up the paper from her hand and saw the tears still running down the ink and paper and her cheeks.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Today?"  
  
"No, next week." With that Relena sighed sadly and slowly too. But she managed to keep a small smile on her lips to warm up Heero's heart, she knew he had a tough time and a tough life, all she could do to make it better is to give her heart to him. Even though so many guys had begged to have her heart, her brother whom set those acts up, always would know that her heart belonged to one person and only one, Heero Yuy.  
  
Relena had been patient as Heero left all day and stayed awake until he was back. Which was very long but reading or drawing, or cleaning helped keep Relena company although it wasn't as good as having Heero around.  
  
Weeks pasted and Relena was only able to walk in the gardens across the street, that is with Heero around before he leaves. And it wasn't long, they'd never been able to see much, just the lake and most of the roses and lilies. Then Heero would have to leave.  
  
It was already 4 in the morning, why wasn't he here? Relena asked herself. As Relena saw something catch her eye of the page of the book she was reading, it said, 'and I'm walking on the same path as everyone, and I can't find myself in this world until I die!' Relena closed the book quickly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Hey Heero, don't you think that you should be getting back to Relena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But Heero, that onna is going to be pretty nasty to you if you don't get back."  
  
"I don't want her to come here until we finish this."  
  
"Come on Heero, we've been working day and night for two months on this and we are still on our first parts!" Duo whined.  
  
"Then you should hand it over to me." A cold yet sweet voice said. All heads turned to Relena who was at the head of the stairs of the hall they were on which laid in front of the gundam, Heero was left shocked and hurt.  
  
"Relena." Relena's head stared at Heero, deadly was all over it.  
  
"Number one, Neo doesn't trust you, and seeing how you are working on the gundam, I don't trust you neither."  
  
§Rei again, well this was long, I'm think of having six chapters instead of 5! Or maybe even 7!§  
  
Oya misun d'misun-a...[Go, live for my life...] "Maybe...I'm pretty sure..." Mserai onu...aishiteru...[Remember only that I love you...] "That he loved me..." 


	4. Starry Soul Chapter 5

Starry Soul Chapter 5  
  
  
  
§Hey Rei again, I don't own Gundam Wing, and this time I don't own any of the songs! Hope you enjoy this chapter!§  
  
  
  
The moon rose into the night and bathed the girl in which stood in behind the curtains. It's magical light shined with the golden locks. Heero stood behind her, watching her. She knew he was there, she just couldn't bring herself into looking back. Relena knew that Heero was mad at her with coming over to the base without him and was going near her gundam but they were still on their first part and after 2 months.  
  
The silence was very uncomfortable and it hung over them like dark shadows like in the room, the shadows were wrapped around the room, like their claws were ready to kill them in any second. Finally Heero broke the silence, "Relena."  
  
"What?" She whispered.  
  
Did she know how much he wanted to protected her? Even from her own dreams? He didn't want her to get hurt at all.  
  
"Do you know how much you mean to me?"  
  
Of course she did. But not the same way as she did. So why does she pour it all out to him if he doesn't want it? And it causes her so much pain? Relena said nothing.  
  
"Relena, I want to protect you."  
  
Relena was getting angry with herself, did he know how she felt with him saying those words to her? They always mean the same thing. Did he know what it felt to not be human even around her good friends and the guy she fell in love with? Did he? Did he know why she was angry with herself for not having people love her for who she was?  
  
"Is it because I'm your mission? Because if it is, you are not doing a good job of it! I'm always something to someone, but never someone to someone."  
  
Those words stung him so much. But did she know why he wanted to protect her? Yes she did. But now he had a different reason, but even if he already did say those words to her, did it still meant the same? He wanted to protect her, but there was nothing left to protect her from. So is his mission complete?  
  
"Heero, I want to be someone not something. I want to be loved for who I am, not because I'm rich and all. And you. you treat me like I'm one of your missions! You. do you know how much it hurts when I'm never loved for who I am? And if I dress differently, do they know who I am? If I dress in a tube top and jeans, will they think I'm the Relena? But if I wore a suit and was serious all the time, do you think it was the real me to people?" Relena turned around, she didn't like showing her tears to anyone, but she didn't even know she was crying. Heero saw what the tears meant. Pain.  
  
"Do you know how it feels for your real self to be trapped in a body who always has to be serious! Do you think I want to be a mission to someone? A tool? A toy? I know you know how it feels to be a tool, but I'm so sick of this! Everyone is friends with me because I'm the Vice Minster, never because I'm Relena!"  
  
Heero walked up to her and tried to touch her but she quickly went out of his grasp, turning back to the window, and hugging herself.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The sun rose from the folds of the hills of the buildings of the city in space. Relena awoke, and her eyes exposed themselves slowly. She turned to lay on her side, far away from the sunlight in which streaked through the curtains of the windows. She snuggled against the person who laid beside her.  
  
**********************************************Flashback********************* *********************  
  
Relena cried and Heero let Relena cry against him, and in the end, Heero had fallen asleep. Laying his head on her head and putting his strong arms over her. Relena was snuggled up in a ball and slept silently, stirring once in a while. Her head laid on his chest and a hand was laying on her cheek. Her breathing was even, in and out. in and out.  
  
**********************************************End of Flashback****************************  
  
But when she did open her eyes, no one was beside her. Sighing, she got up.  
  
'That dream. it's always the same. Why won't it stop.'  
  
As Relena went the gray base to refind her gundam since it looked like Heero was hiding it from her. She snorted, they were only on their first parts and they had been working on it for two months! Relena wouldn't be so mad if they had at least asked her what to do. Sighing she turned into another yet empty corridor.  
  
Relena looked around and saw Duo walking down a corridor, she followed him, knowing fully well that he was going to go to her gundam. 


End file.
